


Changes

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she do this? He loves her and he has loved and cared for her since they met five years ago in highschool. They have a perfect relationship, yeah now rather had been perfect. He scrunched up his nose when he thought of how angry, upset, sad,... he was.<br/>And then, she cheated on him with their best friend. He hurted so much, he would have liked to punch a hole into the wall. But that he couldn´t do ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Today I woke up and had an idea, here it is.  
> Sorry for all mistakes and my first language is not English.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

How could she do this? He loves her and he has loved and cared for her since they met five years ago in highschool. They have a perfect relationship, yeah now rather had been perfect. He scrunched up his nose when he thought of how angry, upset, sad,... he was.

And then, she cheated on him with their best friend. He hurted so much, he would have liked to punch a hole into the wall. But that he couldn´t do, Allison would know something is wrong. Stiles wanted to confront her, wanted to feel her as miserable as he had felt.

 

The man would wait until she would come home and then he would ask her some questions.

Stiles had to be careful, he isn´t allowed to cry infront of her, that would show how vulnerable he is and he couldn´t bear this.

 

 

Right when Stiles was sitting on the sofa in their living room, waiting for his girlfriend to come home, the bell rang. He knew that it couldn´t be her, so who could it be?

 

Hurrying to open the door he nearly stumbled over the carpet on the floor. They got the carpet when they were traveling about a year ago. Walking down memory line he nearly forgot that there was someone waiting for him. The pair had been so happy then.... Shaking his had he went for the door.

 

The face he looked into was nobody else than Jackson, Lydias boyfriend and douche bag lacrosse jock when they where in highschool.

Stiles wondered if he knew about Lydia cheating on him with Allison. Blinking he stared at the man on his porch. None of them said anything, it was confusing.

Finally Stiles asked him "What do you want here?" and watched the other mans changings expression. It was from unreadable to tormented.

 

Jackson blurted out "Can I come in?" Nodding Stiles pointed into the house, he led the way into the living room then wanted to know "Do you want anything to drink?"

The man sitting on the sofa absently shook his head. "Do you know about Allison and Lydia?"

Ok that was bluntly and Stiles was shocked. He hadn´t thought that there was another person involved in the whole story. Knowing Lydia and Jackson you knew that they always had a on-off relationship. Stiles never knew if they were together or not, it was irritating. So he had completely forgotten that there was another person as hurt as he was.

"Yeah, I know." And Jackson nodded teeth-gnashingly at him. "What are you going to do?"

 

Stunned Stiles looked in Jacksons face. "Do you have planned anything?"

 

"They don´t know that we know, do they?" Stiles asked the other man, who just shook his head. "So what about we pretend we are also having an affair, and let them catch us?! They will probably be as hurt and disappointed as we are now. So what do you think? Revenge?" Smirking Stiles waited for an answer, the idea was ingenious an he hoped that Jackson would approve.

Jackson made a face, and Stiles didn´t really believe that he would agree. But a minute thinking it over seemed to do it for the other man. "Ok, why not." Jacksons mischievious grin was adorable. What?! Did I really think that?! Omfg. Don´t blush.

 

Stiles had a bit of a crush on Jackson during his first year in highschool, but nobody knew about it. He didn´t think that he would ever get the chance. And also Jackson was a douche calling him names, he wasn´t that ignorant that something could change.

However right now Jackson looked troubled. "Are you alright, you look a bit shaken?" Stiles casually asked the other man. "It´s nothing." But Stiles wouldn´t let he get away with it so soon. "I am sure it is something."

 

Jackson gritted his teeth and mumbled something incomprehensible. "What was that?"

"I said probably we should practice."

 

Dumbfounded Stiles wonders "What?!" Rolling his eyes the other one answered "Practice so that we look like a couple." Stiles kept staring at him. "And we should improve your kissing skills."

 

"Hey, I am a good kisser." Jackson snorted which just led Stiles to prove it to him. Leaning in closer he pressed his lips to the other mans. at first he didn´t respond but when Stiles began licking Jacksons upper lip, he moaned and Stiles took the chance licked into his mouth.

The other man began to move Stiles onto his lap and licked back. Their tongues danced and both of them moaned.

 

That was just when the door opened and someone shouted "I am home and Lydia is with me!"

But before the men could part, the ladies stood in the living room staring at them gasping.

"What the hell?!" Lydia was the first one to gain back the ability to speak. "Guys?!" Allison nearly screamed.

 

Jackson just looked at Stiles and said "Even if I don´t want to admit it you are a good kisser."

Both of them began to laugh, and couldn´t stop laughing.

 

"Lydia, I need a drink. Come let them calm down and then we will talk." Allison explained and dragged her friend with her.

 

"That was unexpected, I thought we just wanted to practice. But it worked, didn´t it?!" Stiles chuckled. "And thank you for the compliment. It is not that you can get such a thing easily from Jackson Whittemore."

 

"Stilinski, don´t you overestimate yourself." Jackson snickered. "But can I kiss you again?"

 

What the fuck, was that really a serious question? Before Stiles could think any further Jacksons lips were on his. Again. Mutherfucking again.

Looking over his shoulder Stiles could see Allison taking a peek on them. She shook her head and vanished from his field of vision.

 

Cautiously Stiles pecked Jackson on the lips for the last time before he got of the sofa. He took the other mans hand and pulled him onto his feet. "Let´s go over and talk to them."

 

Jackson squeezed Stiles hand and let go.

 

Stiles was confused did this all really happen.

 

The girls were waiting for them in the kitchen. They were sitting at the kitchentable chatting. When we were coming through the door they suddenly stopped.

 

"Girls, we know so stop pretending." Stiles stated.

 

"What do you know?" Lydia asked hypocritical. Jacksons reply was growl. "Stop now! Stop lying we have seen both of you. Why can´t you just admit it?!" Supportingly Stiles went on "Yeah, it wouldn´t have hurt so much if you had told us instead of waiting until we would walk in on you."

 

In Allisons eyes were tears and Stiles nearly gave in but Jackson took his hand in his holding him back from hugging her. Stunned again that the other man was being proactive, could he have feelings for me? He was with Lydia. Stiles was in the believe that Jackson was straight. What the fuck, how can this all change so quickly?!

 

The girls were both watching the guys and Lydia said "We are really sorry, but we are not the only ones cheating, as it seems."

 

"No Lydia we decided about an hour ago that we would fake an affair so that you know how it feels." Stiles explained honestly. "Maybe not the nicest thing to do but you deserved it." Looking at Allison he continued "You could have told me, I thought we had a good relationship?!"

 

"That is why I wouldn´t tell you Stiles. I didn´t want to change it."

 

"But Allison this is exactly what you did." Her ex-boyfriend replied with the sound of hurt in his voice.

 

Lydia started to talk to Jackson "Jackson, I am--"

 

"Just stop it, it is over this time. Have fun with her and what about you two leaving right now?! And please don´t contact me any time soon!"

 

Stiles nodded "Yeah, please leave and please avoid me, both of you. Maybe we can talk again when some time has passed."

Now Allison really started to cry "No, no, no, no, no Stiles please--" Lydia rubbed her back and tugged her out to her car trying to soothe her.

 

Now Stiles stood in their kitchen without knowing what to do next. All of a sudden there were strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a gentle hug.

Opening his eyes he looked into Jacksons eyes and noticed that somehow he had feelings for the man. Where did they come from so fast? Did Jackson feel the same? Could it be that he never got over his crush on the man embracing him tightly ....

 

"Shhh, don´t you think so much just relax!"

 

"But how should this work. At first I catch my girlfriend cheating on me. The girl I was in love with for years and then suddenly there are you. You the one who was calling me names and hitting me against lockers when we where in highschool, and now we are hugging and kissing. How does this fit together? Would you explain to me what are you doing? Why should I trust you? What do you feel...."

 

First he glares at Stiles but as he sees the lost expression on his face "Yeah I was a douch bag back then, but I think I have changed in the last couple of years. And I am sorry for what I did. I don´t know why you should trust me, but maybe you could just try to trust me.... All I want to do now is kiss you, can I ?"

"Is this going to be something permanent?" Stiles asked with a questioning look.

 

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Jackson just ignored the question.

 

The answer he got was a kiss that left both of them breathless and they would certainly never ever forget.

 

 

\---------

 

"If you want to go on a date tonight, you should stop kissing me now!"

 

"But why?" he looked at Jackson pouting.

 

"Because then you will have to finish what you have started." He pointed at his crotch.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, oh" Jackson said smirking. "And I am not sure which one would be better..."

 

"Hmm, how about we go for dinner now and finish this later?" Stiles chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading ;)  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr ;DD ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
